Annabeth Chase: Assassin, hooker, part time babysitter
by Fluffydude41
Summary: FBI Agent Percy Jackson was assigned to a particularly rough one: An assassin that her targets willingly pick off the street. Little does he know Annabeth Chase was elitely trained from a young age to kill and seduce...and that she babysits his neighbors kids. Eventual Percabeth! Warning; Slight torture scenes, OC murder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new story! I know, I know, ****_really_****? ****_Another_****one? Well, I had this idea, and I wanted to see where it'd go, so yeah. Kind of an AU to my own story, the Agent and The Singer XD  
Well, enjoy (:**

**Third Person POV**

"Who—who are you?" he managed to choke out with her pretty little hands hidden by latex gloves and wrapped around his throat, slowly pushing him into the wall.

"Didn't I tell you already?" she sweetly said to him, still wearing the startling grey lingerie that he had never gotten the chance to take off of her, and the ripped up fishnet leggings he _had_ torn.

It's most of the reason why he was being choked out right now instead of being dead. Those were some good quality fishnets.

"My name is Silena Grace sweetheart, and that's all _you_ need to know. Got it?"

He nodded as much as he could, being choking slowly and all, and moved his hand to her thigh, hoping they could hit off where they continued. He also hoped that this was just some weird fetish moment and he could _finally_ strip her down and have a good night for the first time in a long time.

"Touch me," she said sweetly, with a dazzling grin on her face that didn't _quite_ reach her eyes, "and your hand ends up your ass."

He pulled his hand away slowly, so_ desperately_ wanting to touch her, but more desperately _not_ wanting his hand shoving up his ass.

"So," he painfully said, "why are you here? I simply picked you off the street, and now you're choking me out?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a street walker."

"Well what are you gorgeous?"

She tightened her grip around his throat and growled, "I am your _end_, you ugly ass bitch. And calling me that just got you even closer to it."

She then pulled out a dagger with a 5 inch blade and about a 3 inch handle in a neat little holster. He started to struggle then, and she had an iron like grip for a girl with seemingly no muscle on her body whatsoever, so the struggle for survival for him was all meaningless.

Her hand gripped the handle and expertly flipped the holster off the one sided serrated blade, the other side neatly trimmed to a perfect edge.

He would've screamed if it weren't the fact that he had been running low on air and pretty close to death.

She would've easily stabbed him there, letting his blood slip all over the mattress, but she wanted to torture him. For some unexplained reason, she was mad at him.

And not only for the torn fishnets.

She barely even touched his bare chest with the blade and the skin cut open, blood pouring out of the little slit she had opened on his chest.

It slowly dragged down his chest, his screams heard from far away, a hand that looked very familiar to hers—_Is it my hand? _—slowly bring it down to his well-muscled abdomen and stopping at the hem of his underwear. It left a nice, clean diagonal cut down his chest that would've looked cool had he survived tonight.

Then she saw the same hand dragging it down the side of his face in a half circle, from the roots of his hair, through his eye brow, brushing near his eye, straight down through the middle of his lips, and stopped at his chin.

And it looked so much like hers—_But it couldn't be…could it?_—as it ran a line perpendicular to the cut on his chin, making a tiny cross on his chin with the cut the hand had made.

Then the hand moved back down to the middle of his abdomen—_It can't be my hand…_—and lightly pressed the tip of the serrated blade into the middle of the six muscles there.

The hand—_I think it _is _mine_—twisted the blade a full 360 degrees, opening a shallow, red circle and evoking a small whimper of pain.

The blade was pushed in ever so slowly by the hand—_No, it isn't mine, I'd never do these things_—and evoked a loud, _long_ scream of pain from him as the serrated blade sunk deeper and deeper, centimeter by slow centimeter, until only the handle was the only thing sticking out.

He was losing consciousness from the pain at that point, and she knew he already would've died from what that hand did—_This hand wasn't mine, it just _looked _like mine_—but then another hand, most likely the other hand from this person, grabbed the handle and together they twisted the blade inside of him.

His insides were being twisted together, and even more cut open. She could only imagine what that felt like, but didn't want to find out her. More blood flowed out of the wound, soaking the bed and most likely even the mattress itself, but it didn't matter. As long as no hint of her was left.

He was about to black out in pain, and it was, blackness was already starting to consume his vision, and he _thinks_ he was screaming. The pain made it too hard to think about anything else.

_And then she even twisted the blade inside of him_. He let out one last shriek of pain before blacking out to his surroundings.

As the blade came to its original position, the hand pulled it out of his chest and pulled a disinfectant wipe out of her boot. She wiped the knife once from handle to tip, and then lit the fire place up.

_Thank _God_ this guy was rich_.

She tossed the red soaked wipe in the fire and even stuck the blade in it to clean it further. She went to the sink and filled it up with cool water, letting the blade cool.

She grabbed another wipe and wiped his lips since they had kissed and burned that wipe too. _Now she wouldn't be found, again_.

She replaced the knife in the holster, and put it in her boot again. She took of the ruined fishnets and threw them into the fire as well, since she could no longer out them to use. She grabbed a shirt and hoodie from his closet, slid into her jeans, and walked out of the room, heading immediately towards the elevator.

_Time to disappear._

She rushed out so quickly, she forgot to throw the hood over her head. And casinos were _always_ full of cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

"So, Jackson…can I call you Percy?"

"Um…yeah, sure. Um, sir."

"I have a particularly…_rough_ proposition for you Percy."

"Meaning?"

He slid a file towards me, which I immediately picked up. No doubt some type of terrorist or something.

I opened it and read the name and saw the picture.

"You're joking, right? This is like…some type of _prank_. I bet Valdez put you up to this, did he Grace?"

"No. Meet Annabeth Chase, part time assassin, part time hooker."

_Is she full time anything_? "This picture is blurry as shit sir, is there a better one?"

"No. As it is, we got that one from a casino security tape in Vegas. Only recent image of her we could find. She's very careful to say the least. We know which room she was in, but only because Mr. Richardson was found there. Dead."

"Mr. Richardson…as in…David Richardson of Richardson Enterprises?"

"Yes. He apparently picked her up off the street—"

"But he's married."

He shrugged and said, "This isn't the first man with power and money we've seen cheat on his wife. Anyway, he just got more than he bargained for."

I shook my head, reading over her file. The number of deaths she was responsible for was incredible...more than any assassin I've ever seen. And…

"Most of her kills were men?"

"Yes. Like I said, part time hooker. It's a part she plays very well when she needs to get inside and kill a target easily. We don't think she's particularly employed by a company, but more like employed by which ever buyer offers her a good amount of cash."

"Cause of death?"

"A stab to the gut."

"Wait," I said, "just _one_ stab?"

He slid another picture across the table, which I immediately picked up, and he said, "That's her weapon of choice every time."

I studied the murder weapon: a 5 inch serrated blade, the other side sharpened to an almost insane perfection. I imagined taking this thing to the gut. It was pretty difficult.

"And what'd she do to this poor guy exactly?"

He slid over three images, and I winced and gasped audibly at the first two. _OUCH_.

"A long diagonal cut, going from half a foot below his collar bone to his abdomen, a half circle cut down his face, and a cross on his chin."

"How deep were the wounds?"

"They were mostly two inches deep, give or take."

"What was the killer?"

He gestured to the third image, which I picked up and immediately gagged at. "What the _fuck_?!"

"She sunk the entire blade into his abdomen, slowly," said Jason, "and then slowly twisted it a full circle just as slow and pulled it out quick. He bled to death, drowned in his stomach acids and almost completely digested dinner. On top of that, it took him two full hours to die."

"He went through Hell."

"He had an erection the entire time," he said, "and, from a guy's standpoint, that's probably the worst part."

"He died with sexual desire. Man," I said. I shook my head and asked, "Is this stuff consistent with her?"

"She's usually not this…_time consuming_. Usually she hooks up with her targets, and then kills them. She decided to torture this poor guy I guess…."

"Guess she has something against smartphones," I said, smirking until I saw his face and immediately wiped it off.

"So what do _I_ do?"

"Take her in."

I nodded, saying, "Roger that sir," and rose from the seat, walking to the door with the file in my hand to read it over more.

"Percy…."

"Sir?"

"Well…the thing is…."

I turned around saw Jason Grace, _the_ Jason Grace, pale faced and quite sick looking.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"Well…they want her alive…or dead…."

"I see. Any preference?"

"Well, all I can _legally_ say is the government doesn't want her in court."

I nodded, and sighed deeply. I walked to my desk, sat down, and immediately put my head in my hands.

"Hey Percy! What happened? Ya getting fired?" joked Leo, grinning wickedly at me.

I shook my head, my head digging even deeper into my palms.

"Boss chew ya out for something?" he joked again, probably wanting me to at least smile.

"Dude, did your _mom_—"

"_LOOK VALDEZ_" I screamed, slamming my hands on my desk, "_I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHIT TODAY, SO GET OUT OF MY FACE_!"

I threw on my coat, grabbed the file, and fast walked to my car, as far away from Valdez as I could get.

"What is it somethin I said?" I heard him ask the guys as I stormed out the door, slamming it behind me.

I started my car and drove to my apartment with total radio silence and, surprisingly, no traffic.

When I got there, I saw the neighbor's babysitter walking into the door with a _ton_ of groceries.

"Need help Silena?" I asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, thanks Mr. Jackson," she said, smiling kindly at me. I grabbed half of the groceries from her and held the door open with my foot as she stepped in. I quickly followed her inside, dropping the groceries on the island.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson," she said, smiling up at me. She blushed when I smiled back.

"You're only two years younger than me," I said, "please just call me Percy."

"Okay…_Percy_."

"Was that so hard?" I teased, heading towards the door.

"Long day?" she asked me, noticing me heading towards the door a bit quicker today.

"Yeah…I just have to go over this huge file. This assassin has committed more murders than I can count on my hands and feet combined," I said, lightly chuckling.

"Really?" she asked, her posture suddenly changing. She became stiffer, more guarded.

"Yeah…crazy huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding. Um, who is it?"

"You know I can't say," I told her, chuckling a bit again, "I could lose my job, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. Well, hey, I'll see you around. I got a busy night tonight."

"Okay," she said, nodding sadly yet understandingly. I hugged her and she hugged me back, before I unwrapped my arms around her, offered her a kind smile, and walked out the door.

I turn around and saw her blushing a bit and smiling at me, waving slightly with her right hand.

_Funny, how much Silena can look like Annabeth Chase, while they're almost nothing alike. Two complete opposites really._

**A/N: Poor, misguided Percy….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

I really really like him. Perseus Jackson was easily one of the best guys I have ever known. He was gentle, and kind, and funny, and sweet, and just _amazing_.

But he could never be mine…it's his _only_ flaw, and it's his _job_. He works for the FBI, and is assigned various murderers to justice. It's his _job description_.

And now, I almost think I'm his next target, which is _not_ good. I really don't wanna quit this job since I love these kids like they were my own.

Bobby and Matthew were _angels_ when I babysat them, and always listened to me no matter what. It was awesome how obedient these two were, but how _goofy_ they could be. They pulled _endless_ pranks on me, which is mostly why I loved babysitting them.

And Perce…he was _great_. He was always so kind to me, so gentle. He was definitely a gentleman. If I was _just_ a babysitter, he'd probably be mine already. Anyone with eyes could see the attraction we had for each other. My employers, Mr. and Mrs. Levesque, definitely did.

Suddenly my phone rang and I looked at the blaringly white screen. I rolled my eyes, but I picked up anyway.

"What do you want now?" I asked irritatingly.

"You on my dick," he said. I could literally _hear_ the smirk on his face. And no doubt he heard me roll my eyes.

"The only way that's happen is if you fucked my dead body, which I doubt you'd do."

"You'd be surpri—"

"Look douchebag, just give me my next target and when I get to him so I can end this disgusting call."

"Ooh, _feisty_. Just how I like 'em. But alright, alright. You don't happen to know a Mr. Reed?"

"As in Jacob Reed? One of the richest, not to mention most _faithful_, men on _Earth_?"

"Oh c'mon Annabeth, he's an old fart and you're a young sexy as hell blonde, who _knows_ how to get any man she wants."

_Except the one I actually _do _want_. "Fine. How much?"

He rattled off a huge number that I didn't even bother to pay attention to. It was almost Bobby and Matthew's bedtime.

"Just add a zero and it'll be fine."

"Okey dokey. Target him on tomorrow night, he'll be a block away from where you got Mr. Richardson. So, what price will it take to get you in my pan—?"

But I had already hung up on the douche. I walked into the bathroom and saw Matthew and Bobby, throwing handfuls of toothpaste at each other.

Those two always made me laugh, and they were definitely living up to expectations.

Then we started singing the Brush Your Teeth song, with the three year old twins shrieking it at the top of their lungs while I said it between laughs and when I could breathe.

Then they were in bed and drifting between sleep and wakefulness as I read their favorite story to them, The Little Engine That Could. By the last page, they were asleep.

I kissed both their foreheads and bid them goodnight, and, with their last half-conscious breath, they chanted it back.

Smiling, I walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind me.

Once outside, I saw a shirtless Percy knocking down a root beer, sitting in front of his door.

"Thought you had a busy night?" I asked him, trying not to blush at his physique. By the look on his face, I was failing miserably.

"Yeah, but I figured I'd take some time to say goodbye," and he rose, making me blush even harder at his body. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back, the breath I was taking catching my throat as I touched his bare flesh.

My face burned even harder, if possible.

"Good night Silena," he said, smiling at me.

"Good night Percy," I responded, smiling and blushing at him.

I turned away and started to the elevator. The doors opened and when I turned around, Percy was still standing there, grinning at me.

Still blushing, I waved goodbye. He nodded, and walked in his apartment as the elevator closed.

_He still can't be yours._

**A/N: So I was typing Bobby and I accidentally put Booby…and laughed for about half an hour straight XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

_Just to think, this time yesterday, I was hugging Silena goodbye. And now here I am, reading through these stupid files_. I sighed, and shuffled through them all once again. I picked up a random one, one with a terrorist's info.

_I can only imagine when she's doing right now…._

**Annabeth's POV**

I took him deep into my throat, my gag reflex thankfully not acting up and ruining my job. The old fart moaned and groaned like crazy.

I bobbed all the way back up and then took him all the way down, my nose unfortunately buried in his pubes.

_This _reeks._ Honestly, doesn't this guy believe in _soap_?_

His breath hitched and I pulled back as fast as possible, and sure enough, Old Faithful had an eruption. _Gross. I have to say, worse target ever._

He mumbled something that took me a minute to decipher since he was drunk beyond his mind. _And he even expected to me _swallow_?! This old fart's all _kinds _of messed up._

He was so drunk that I walked right over to my clothes and pulled my knife out of my boot and took it out of its sheath and flashed it right in front of him.

**Percy's POV**

Then I picked up Annabeth's Chase, easily the largest one there. I read through the profiling and everything at the beginning, and studied the only picture of her.

_It's so blurry. It's funny how much Annabeth looks like Silena._

**Annabeth's POV**

I put it against his throat and all he did was _laugh_, his sperm still leaking down his own thigh, and _he _was _laughing_.

I, once again, ran the knife down his body.

But, unlike last time, this hand was mine. I knew it was.

And the blood wasn't an ugly river falling down a beautiful body.

It was a beautiful red waterfall falling down his ugly body.

**Percy's POV**

I looked through the list of cities shed lived in, legally and not, and then ran across her aliases.

_How can a person keep up with this many names?! It must be _impossible_!_

I scrolled through the almost _endless_ list of names.

_Wait a second…._

**Annabeth's POV**

The blood didn't even dirty the sheets before I stabbed him in his abdomen. He groaned in pain, but he was already dying before I even stabbed him.

I stabbed him again, in the heart and nicking a lung with the serrated side on purpose. A whistle came from the wound and he was dying, but I stabbed his eye out and yanked it out with his eye ball.

It was still on my knife when I pulled it out. He died, and I was left with a shish kabobed eyeball on my knife.

I lit the fire place, again, and threw the eye in there. I wiped his genitals and mouth with a wipe, swiped my knife again, and threw them in the fire.

**Percy's POV**

_Silena—_

**Annabeth's POV**

I placed the knife back in the sheath and threw my clothes on, running to the door as I threw the hoodie over my head. I ran down the hallway to the elevator and punched the lobby button, collapsing and sobbing on the floor.

**Percy's POV**

_—__Grace._

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran out of the elevator, still sobbing, and ran out of the hotel doors, crying and feeling horrible. _I killed an old man. I had oral sex with him and I _killed_ him_.

**Percy's POV**

"Silena…—"

_I hugged her._

"she's….—"

_I waited for her…_

"Annabeth Chase…"

_I like her…_

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUMMM. PERCY FIGURED IT OUT GUYS OMGS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV**

_Silena…_

Her beautiful grey eyes suddenly appeared behind my closed eyelids, her blonde hair in luscious curls falling in a stunning curtain behind her shoulders, her signature large grin at me and slight blush accompanying her beautiful features. Just grinning up at me.

_She's Annabeth though…._ I shook my head to clear it of her image—_the liar_—and tried to pay attention to Jason—_the assassin_—talking to me over the phone—_the whore_—about our upcoming missions and various additions to some of the profilings I have since our info—_the love of my life_—had to be kept up to date.

"—we'll probably be fine with that case though, Travis _assured_ me he sent out his best people, so _hopefully_ we'll manage to solve that one pretty easily. I hope so since you know how tricky Travis can be—"

_I hugged her…._

"—and then we _have _to make sure that he's safe, cause you know how he gets when we forget to send some agents over every few weeks to check up on him and his wife, ugh, it's so _annoying_ getting calls over and over from—"

_I__waited for her…_

"—oh, and while you're at it, you should probably look over _both_ their files since they're known as the "Bombing Twins" or something, so that'd probably be the smart thing to—but, then again, you're _so_ well known for doing the smart thing Perce—"

_I like her…_

"—and we still have those stupid rookies to train, and, even though I've been asking around the office and such, I still have _no_ idea why we were assigned so many rookies, I even_ forget_ the exact number for Christ's sake, since usually Valdez's unit takes them all in so he can prank them and—"

_"__Good night Percy."_

"I may still pass them off to Valdez anyway since… Hey, Percy? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, returning to reality. "Sorry, I just…I zoned out."

"Are you okay Perce? I have a feeling I should give you some time off, you have been workin—"

"No, no, I'm fine, I promise. So…why'd you call me again?"

"Well, I _was_ talking about work, Mr. Daydream, but I also wanted to tell you Piper's pregnant. Well, I mean, Pipes wanted me to tell you at least."

My eyes widened and I laughed. "Sounds like Piper! But, Jason, are you serious? Dude, that's _awesome_! Um, sir."

Jason laughed and said, "No, honestly, it's alright. We're not in the office right now; we're just friends having a friendly conversation over the phone."

I laughed too and said, "Yeah, okay, that works for me. So, your first kid huh?"

I heard him take a shuddering breath and I stifled a snicker as I heard him say, "Yeah…I'm kinda nervous."

"_You're _nervous? How do you think _Piper_ feels? She's gonna have to give birth to the baby _and_ raise it."

"Hey, that's not!...okay, yeah, mostly. But that's cause of my stupid job…"

"Well, you're actually pretty good at your job Jason, just sayin."

"I never said I was bad at it Perce."

"Good point." I shuffled through some more files and came across Annabeth Chase's. _Silena._ "Oh, while we're talkin about work again, I wanted to tell you, I think—"

"Oh crap, hold on, this is _my_ boss. I'll put ya on hold."

"Alright man."

While I was placed on hold I decided to put on the Yankees game and get through some more paperwork, which was almost endless.

"Percy."

"Yeah? You alright man? You sound super stressed all of a sudden. Did her water break or something? Cause if that's the case, you called the wrong—"

"Perce, listen. You have to go. Now."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" I said, listening intently to him.

"Latest intel is that Annabeth Chase is in your area hunting down a target."

_They figured it out anyway..._ "What intel? Is it reliable?"

"Yeah, some big CEO's wife. Thalia Castellan, or something? Look Perce, I have no idea how the Castellan's tie into this, maybe not at all, but that's where we got it. Look, anyway, you have to leave, _now_."

I put him on speaker and turned the volume all the way up, and ran to my room. I threw the phone on the bed and grabbed a suitcase and a duffel bag from my closet.

"But that's not the worst part Perce."

"Then what is?" I asked as I threw clothes in the suitcase and duffel bag, not caring which they landed in.

"Mrs. Castellan said…well, she said…um," he said, pausing for a moment to do something I assumed. Sure enough, I heard the papers shuffling over the phone.

He found what he was looking for since he continued, saying "Well, she told us something about you that…um...raises concerns…."

I stopped packing suddenly and stared at my phone intently, willing the information out of Jason. _Did they figure out I knew?! Oh shit, please don't say it happened Jason…._

"_What did she say about me Jason?_"

**A/N: I know it's kinda short, the next few chapters might be, since I'm going through quite a lot right now and my mind's just kinda ****_everywhere_**** nowadays, but I don't wanna just stop this story since even ****_I_**** like it, and I know y'all do as well. So please try to bear with me guys, I'm doing the best I can, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

I lightly knocked on the door since I knew Matthew and Bobby would still be asleep and the last thing I wanted to do was wake them.

Last time it happened Mr. Levesque almost fired me it seemed from anger. Matthew and Bobby were fine the entire rest of the day though, just a bit drowsy.

Mrs. Levesque opened the door and gave me a polite smile before walking back into her room. I smiled back and headed to the kitchen, dropped my purse on the island counter, and got out the Bisquick.

I had promised them chocolate chocolate chip pancakes today for breakfast, and I wasn't about to disappoint those two.

I gathered all the other necessary ingredients and was sitting on the island thinking about _him_when Mr. and Mrs. Levesque walked out the door for work. They both gave me polite smiles, which I returned, and they locked the door behind them.

I closed my eyes again and his jet black, super messy hair appeared behind my eyelids, accompanied with his gorgeous green eyes and deliciously crooked smile. He had been shirtless ever since the night he hugged me and felt my face heat up at the mere image of him topless.

_Percy_.

I heard Bobby mumble something from the bedroom he shared with his brother, but it wasn't important right now. They weren't _awake_ awake yet, just simply waking up.

_He hugged me…_

Then I heard Matthew mumbling something too, no doubt they were talking about something stupid in their half asleep state. Maybe even the next prank they were gonna attempt to pull on me just to fail like always.

_He waited for me…_

I heard pillows plop on the ground and sheets shuffling, which meant they were making their beds, which was good and bad. It was good since _I_ didn't have to do it, but it was bad since that means they'd started the day for me. And I wasn't sure I wanted to yet.

_I like him…_

The noises all stopped and I heard their closet door opening and some shoves and mumbles, which no doubt meant that they were getting changed and arguing over space in their "little" closet, that was half the size of my own apartment.

_I…I think I…._

The two toddlers came waddling out of their room, still slightly asleep, and grinned up at me. I smiled back down at them and they headed to the living room. They both collapsed on the couch and Matthew turned on the TV and blasted Looney Tunes from the speakers.

"COULD YA TURN THAT DOWN A LITTLE?!" I screamed at him over the cartoons. He nodded and turned it down about 50 clicks until I could finally hear my own thoughts.

I nodded and headed into the kitchen, where I started mixing the pancake mix. Again I zoned out at the thought of Percy here with me, but shook it out of my head. I poured out two dozen pancakes and split them three ways, evenly.

"Breakfast is served!" I yelled, and laughed as I heard two pairs of little feet stampeding to the table.

Of course, right as I sat down, he called me. _Oh great…_

I smiled at Matthew and Bobby and said, "I have to take this call really quick guys, okay?"

They nodded, mouths full of syrup, pancake, and chocolate chips, and I giggled as I walked into their parent's room.

I sighed as I answered, and greeted Luke by saying, "What do you want now dick?"

"He knows. I don't know how he figured out, but he did. And you're his next target."

"Wait, who figured out _what_?"

"An FBI agent. Perseus Jackson. He knows who you really are and you're his target. He's gonna take you _out_ Annabeth, so I have two options for you."

"Wait…Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, so what? Look, you need to move again Annabeth."

"Luke, I'm _not_ moving again. I like where I am right now, you _know_ that."

Suddenly he gasped and went quiet. I heard footsteps in the background, faintly, but they faded quickly.

"Who was that Luke?"

"My wife, Thalia. She's pacing around, she's stressed about a promotion she might get. No worries. And, look, you don't wanna move? Fine. Only other option."

"_Anything_."

"Take him out. Kill, or be killed."

"Kill…_kill_ him?!"

"Yeah, so what? He's an agent after your blood, take Perseus Jackson _out_. We can't risk being caught Annabeth. Understand?"

After I said yes, he hung up the call, and I walked back to the table. I split my pancakes evenly between my two charges and stared at my empty plate.

_I had to kill Percy…_

_I…I love him…_

**Thalia's POV **(Probably a one-time thing, Idk.)

"—and agent after your blood, take Perseus Jackson _out_. We can't risk getting caught Annabeth. Understand?"

I guess this Annabeth agreed with him, since the call ended and my husband walked right past me, rubbing his temples the way he always did under stress.

I walked into our room and made a call to the head of the FBI, Jason Grace.

I heard a beep, meaning I interrupted a call._Crap_.

"Hello Mr. Grace, I apologize for interrupting your call."

"Oh, it's no problem Mrs…?"

"Castellan. Thalia Castellan. And I have something I wish to report to you about one of your agents, Perseus Jackson…"

I heard a pen click and "Please go on ma'am."

"Well, I heard from my husband, Luke Castellan, that an Annabeth Chase was targeting him and was plotting his murder."

There was a silence from the other end. "Mr. Grace…?"

"Um, yes, I'm here. Could you, um, repeat that please?"

"A woman named Annabeth Chase is targeting one of your agents apparently, a Perseus Jackson in your unit."

"And you heard this from your husband?"

"Um, yes, over the phone. They were talking, and—"

"Wait, is your husband a co-conspirator?"

_Yes._

"Um…no. No he isn't. She was simply telling him, um—for some, um, reason."

"Okay…well, thank you ma'am. Have a nice day," he said solemnly. No doubt he had to tell poor agent himself.

"Yes, yes…you too."

I heard a beep meaning he just switched calls. _I hope I just did the right thing…._

**A/N: And it all ties back to together…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

I knew I couldn't leave the apartment without the twins or I'd be murdered the second they told my employers. And, _of course_, they didn't feel like going anywhere today, so I was stuck in this apartment.

So close, yet so far from his. I wanted to see if Percy was even home anymore, or if he somehow figured out he was my next target and—

_Oh my God, he's my next target, what am I gonna do I can't kill him I love him but if I don't kill him God _knows_ what Luke would do to me or the twins or their parents or my family or anyone I know and oh my God Annabeth what are you gonna do oh my God oh my God OH MY GOD_

—took off. I honestly wouldn't be surprised at all if he had. I'd be surprised if he stuck around more than anything if I was totally honest.

So, that, is how I ended up in between Bobby and Matthew, watching SpongeBob with a growling stomach that I couldn't fill, and hands that I couldn't stop from shaking. I tried to lose myself in this absolutely idiotic kid show, but I couldn't manage to for it for some reason. Every time I began to lose myself, he popped back into my head and the worry and the anxiety flooded my whole being again.

Then I got another call. I leaped off the couch and reached the bed room in a few huge steps, apologizing to the two shocked boys left on the sofa. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Luke again.

I released a terse sigh before picking up and saying, "Look, Luke, what do you want?"

"He knows you're his target now too. I just got intel from one of his neighbors that he stormed past them in a rush and on the phone, suitcase rollin and duffel bag over his shoulder. He's leaving, and you're gonna track him."

"Wait, you have?—look, Luke, I can't leave in the middle of a _shift_, you _know_ that. Just have that neighbor tail him or something and I'll get to him once my employers get home, okay?"

"Anna, I _am_ your employer! And I am telling you to tail this guy _yourself_, understand me? I _am_ not using that plant to track _your_ target Anna, whether you like it or _not_."

When, suddenly: "Silenaaaaa! Bobby hit me again!"

"No I didn't! Matthew is lying!"

"I'm not lying, I'm truthing!"

"Truthing isn't a word, dumb butt!"

"Silenaaaaa, Bobby called me a dumb butt!"

"Boys, _behave_, or I swear to whatever high being exists, I _will_ tell your mother you two were misbehaving today!"

"Annabeth, who the hell is that?"

"Shut up for a second asshole," I hissed into the phone, muting my end of the conversation. "Understand me?!"

I heard some worried mumblings and heard two "Yes Silena!"'s and then I unmuted my end of the call.

"Those are my charges Luke. Now, can you get the plant to tail Jackson, or _not_?!"

I heard a long sigh, and I could picture him rubbing his temples to relieve a headache.

"_Fine_. The plant will do it today. But then _you_ are catching up to him and then _you_ will tail him from there, kill him, and then tell me to confirm it. Got it?"

"Fine Luke, whatever. I'll do it, just get off my back and on your wife's stomach. I got this, alright?"

"No need to be so arrogant you little bitch." _Beep_.

"Well fuck you too, asswipe." I walked back into the living room and again nestled in between the toddlers, who didn't talk to me this time since I guess they could sense I was a bit pissy,

_And what was I gonna do about Percy? I can't kill him…I just _can't _do it. I can't kill the man I love, even if he doesn't love me back. He deserves a life, even if it's without me. And I don't think he'd want a life with me in the first place, so that's out. What can I do?_

"Silena? Silllleeeenaaaaaaa? Are you there?"

I shook my head, and said, "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just zoning out a little bit. What's up?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Yeah, we heard you say the neighbors name."

"Oh, um…yeah, I just, um…I miss him. A lot."

"I miss him too."

"Yeah, why did he leave anyway?"

"I…I…um…."

"Silena…?"

"H—he, um, he—"

"Kids! We're hoooooome!"

The two toddlers flew off the couch screaming "DADDY! MOMMY!" at the top of their lungs and took off towards their parents, and I flew to the counter where my purse was waiting for me.

I snatched it off and threw it over my shoulder, bolting through my employers and running to the elevator. I heard Mrs. Levesque yell after me, but I slammed my fist into the lobby button. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing and hugging myself, reducing into a blubbering mess in the elevator.

_I had to kill him…._

**A/N: Yes, TFIOS reference in here. Slight Drake and Josh one too. If you go back and read it if you didn't catch them, and then catch them, I love you. If you caught them while reading them, I love you even more.  
So, honest thoughts about this chapter! Opinions, thoughts, ideas, hit me with them! The more the better! There are no bad ideas, but there is ****_constructive_**** criticism! Thank you, I love you all forever for reading this weird, weird story, written by an even weirder teenager! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV**

I sighed in front of the door, hating myself and feeling horribly guilty and beginning to even wallow in self-pity. But I had nowhere else to go. Unfortunately.

East One hundred and fourth and First was my last option now. I simply had to stay alive, and I was high-risk to anyone else.

I set my duffel bag on the ground next to me and glanced at my wrist. It blared 11:48 PM in my face, making me feel even worse than I already did. Even so, I knocked on the white painted door three times.

I heard some muttering behind the door from a deep voice. _No doubt he thinks I'm a door-to-door salesman. He'll probably wish I was once he sees who's at the door._

I braced myself for an angry yell and a possible door slamming in my face after it, but what I got was even worse.

The door flew open and a fist slammed into my jaw, making me stumble back from the threshold.

"Poseidon, don't hit him!" I heard my mom exclaim from the inside, rushing to the door.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE?!" my father bellowed at me. "HOW DARE YOU, AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" he bellowed again, landing another blow to my cheek that screamed back in pain.

I looked up at him and saw his face was contorted with absolute rage at me even having the balls to knock on his front door.

"Daddy, stop it!" I heard Helen scream from inside. His fists were still clenched at his sides, glaring down at me as though he wanted to murder me.

_Not that I could really blame him_.

My mom bent down on side of me and my sister on the other, both examining the damage.

"Dad…how nice to see you again," I said softly and politely, but I assume he didn't take it that way, based on the hard kick to my ribs.

"That's for what you did, you little _asswipe_," he said, turning around and stomping back into the apartment.

"I guess I deserved that…" I mumbled, turning on my side despite how much my ribs were screaming at me not to. "Hey mom. And you, Helen."

"Perce," Helen said softly, "You didn't deserve that…Are you alright?"

I chuckled and shook my head. _If only you knew Helen…_ But I said, "Psh. Yeah, I'm _fine_, he still hits like a little 5 year old girl."

"Come on in Percy," my mom said, starting to pick me up off the ground. Helen helped me from the other side, and, with their help, I managed to hobble inside the house.

I heard Mom mumble something about talking to Dad, but I knew nothing she said right now would help me at all. In fact, trying to talk this out with him right now would probably just make him even madder. And, currently, that's the last thing I wanted.

Even so, they laid me on the couch and Mom stomped off into her and Dad's room, where no doubt he was having a tantrum about me even showing my face in his presence.

Helen walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack and turned on the TV for me, and plopped down next to me, putting the ice pack on my cheek.

"Hey Perce, long time no see," she said, grinning down at me.

"Yeah," I responded, "No kidding. How're you and Connor doing?"

Her eyes rolled a perfect 360 degrees in her head and she shook her head. "That fucktard dumped me a few weeks ago for Angelica."

"Your _best friend_?! Really?!"

She shook her head and muttered, "She's not anymore."

I nodded my head and said, "yeah, I guess that's understandable."

She nodded back and said, "So…how about you and that babysitter?" she asked me, wiggling her eyebrows. Yes, unfortunately, my baby sister had caught me and Silena—_Annabeth_—together once as she was leaving her shift with the kids and, well…our faces were pretty close….

My throat constricted, but I managed to squeak out, "I don't really wanna talk about her right now."

"Did it end _that_ badly?"

I nodded, and said, "Yeah…you, uh…you could say that."

I looked at the TV screen and saw what was on.

"Tom and Jerry, Helen? _Really_?"

"Oh, come _on _Perce, it was your _favorite_!"

"Yeah, at _six_ Helen."

"Pshhhh, sure. Six_teen_. I remember you _clearly_ saying that Jerry was _bae_ at Christmas dinner that same year."

I mumbled back, "Well, ya see, about _that_…um…"

"About _what_, son?"

I winced, recognizing my dad's voice. "We were just talking about Christmas when I—"

"Were you about to explain to your dear sister why you—"

"Poseidon, I don't think we need to really talk about that right now, _especially _what you did to him when he simply knocked on our door?"

"—dropped out of college and _ran away from home_?"

Helen turned to me with shock written all over her face. "Perce…what does he mean?"

**A/N: Two chaptas in one day! BOOM! :D Hope you enjoy it so far!**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N:** So, please don't hate me you guys, but...there's just a lot going on in my life right now. I have no idea when I'll update next, but I _promise_ I will. There's just so much going on, and...I'm sorry. I can't just focus on writing and I don't wanna give you guys crappy chapters and a stupid plot. Please don't mad at me /.\

Your fellow writer,

Fluffs c:


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whale. I've had a girlfriend since the last day of August. Those of you following my story, The Agent and The Singer, if any of you are following this story, already know this. She is phantomgal01, so please do me a big favor and go check out some of her stories for me. She has a pretty good variety, in my opinion. (If any of you flirt with her, I will personally murder you. :D)**

**Also, I had serious writer's block on this, so please don't judge it too harshly. Please? /.\**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wait, time _off_, you said? Did I get that correctly?"

"Uh, yes Mrs. Levesque," I said hesitantly.

"Well, now I have no idea who's gonna watch the kids Silena…."

"I'm sorry; I just need some time off. Surely you understand…?"

I heard her sigh into the phone before saying, "Yeah, I understand, but…" another sigh was audible. "I suppose I can drop Matthew and Bobby off at a nursery for the day, at least they'll have other children to play with…." She said, no doubt getting lost in thought as she tried to plan out where the twins would go when I wasn't there to babysit them.

"Like I said, I'm _so_ sorry Mrs. Levesque; I just need to take some time off."

"Do you know how long it might take by any chance…?"

_How long it might take to kill the love of my life? Forever…_ "Um, I have no idea. Maybe a month. Or even two."

Another sigh came from the other end of the phone, making me feel even worse inside for leaving this family when they need a babysitter. I could _feel_ Mrs. Levesque rub her temples through the phone to soothe over a headache.

"Okay. Yeah, sure. Can I just ask _why_ you need all this time off?" she asked me irritatingly, and I understood why. I was basically asking for two months of no work and full pay.

"Uh…well, um…"—_to kill Percy Jackson, your old neighbor, before he probably kills me_—"just some, er…love life personal matters…."

"You have a _boyfriend_ Silena?" she asked in shock.

_Sure, let's go with that…_ "Um, currently? Sorta. It's, er, complicated…ish." _To say the least,_ I finished in my head.

"Ah…well, I understand to say the least. Frank and I went through some rough times ourselves before we got married. In that case, take off as much as time as you need."

I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank GOD Mrs. Levesque was understanding._

"Thank you _so_ much ma'am. I really appreciate it. I'm really sorry too, but—"

"Ah, no. It's fine Silena, really. I totally understand relationship trouble. Please, take as much as time as you need. I wish the best for you two."

_That won't help, but thanks anyway_. "Thank you Mrs. Levesque." I hung up after that, and grabbed my bags off the ground next to me. I took a large breath, and let out for a while, but it came out all shaky. So I decided to make another call.

It rang four times. I was about to give up when I heard, "What the _fuck_ do you want? I was just with my wife watching a movie."

"I was wondering how I could find the plant you sent to follow him you douchebag. You're the one who put me up to this, so live with it," I said between my teeth.

"_Fine_. Let me call him, and I'll give you his and Jackson's location." My heart fluttered when I heard Jackson, as did a few butterflies in my stomach.

The phone _beep_ed as the call ended, no doubt Luke calling his plant. I sighed and started to pack my bags for the trip, starting with my clothes.

When I was about halfway through, I got a call. "So, where's the plant Luke?"

"I love you. I'm sorry I have to kill you."

My heart rose to my throat as a choked gasp slipped out of my mouth.

"Hello?" I heard from him. "Silena?—er, I mean, Annabeth…."

"I love you too," I choked out, tears filling my eyes.

"You…you do?"

"Percy!" I heard in the background. "Who are you talking to?!"

"No one!" I heard him scream back. "I have to go. I'm so sorry."

"Percy, wait, I—"

_Beep_.

"I don't wanna kill you Percy..."


End file.
